


Give me my sin again

by Petra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bondage, Double Drabble, F/M, OYL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wakes up naked with a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me my sin again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Porn snippet for [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/).

Tim wakes up naked with a headache and someone kissing him, soft and improbably familiar.

He tries to sit up and finds his hands are tied. "What --"

She laughs, again familiar, and peels her tights down. "Cass knows you can get out of it, but it's a formality thing." Her smile --

"You're not --" He closes his eyes. "No."

"C'mon, sweetie." She gets up onto his bed and kneels over him, rubbing against him. "You know that's not true."

He's responding to her, and he doesn't want to. But she smells like Gotham and Kevlar, like bubblegum and bullets. "She's dead."

She tugs his shorts down and puts a condom on him. It should make him wilt and it doesn't, not at all. "Like Jason Todd?"

Tim bites his lip. "You're not her."

"You guys have some kind of 'deny the obvious' thing going, Tim?" She kisses him again and sinks down onto him, slow and perfect. "Open your eyes," she says, and he has to look at her.

To see her.

To say, "Oh Steph," as she grins and throws her head back with the pleasure of it.

"Missed you, honey." She unties his hands and he squeezes her fingers, knowing that at least for the moment, he's lost.


End file.
